It's not a guess, it's a fact
by Jpanda92
Summary: Due to financial problems, Ranka can't afford to take care of Haruhi. Leaving her in the care of family friends, Haruhi finds herself in the strange world the Hitachiin's live in. At school, clubs, and even at home they just won't leave her alone. Hikahar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own Ouran High school host club.

AN: hey. this is my first time writing a host club fanfiction, so it might be a little out of character. but I love this series so I wrote it anyways. hope you enjoy.

* * *

A fifteen year old girl looked at the sullen faces of the people around her. A single red rose was held gingerly in her hands as she stood beside her crying father. The white casket had already been lowered and the dirt filled in. All that was left to look at was the smooth tomb stone standing tall in front of them.

She had stopped counting how many people came up to her and her father telling them that they were sorry for their loss. Why were they apologizing? It's not their fault. Her mother had been sick for a long time; she always knew this would happen eventually. Still, as much as she had mentally prepared herself for this, Haruhi couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders as she bent down to place the rose before the grave. "Goodbye, mother. I'll miss you." With that Haruhi moved to console her sobbing father as they walked back to the car.

It had been three weeks since her mother's funeral and already everything was a disaster. Her father had always been the one to joke around while her mother was the more serious one. She was the one with the job as an international lawyer while her father worked at a bar once or twice a week. With her mother gone, it seemed as though their budget had gotten significantly smaller. So small in fact, that the amount of money they were bringing in could barely support one person, let alone two.

"Dad. I could always quit school and get a job. I don't like you working so much." The brown eyed girl watched as her father paced the room, reading the want adds in the paper for any available jobs.

"No. I will not let my daughter quit school just to help her father. You have to go to school. So don't worry, I'll think of something." He sat down at the table across from her with an encouraging smile.

Haruhi gave him a level look before rising from her chair. "Fine. I'm going to go study. Goodnight." Ranka smiled as he watched his daughter leave. She was only four weeks into her sophomore year and she was already preparing for the midterms.

"Yes. My daughter will go far. Just like her mother." Ranka gave off a sigh as he looked around the small apartment. He couldn't afford to pay the rent anymore and the landowner was getting impatient, there was no way they could continue living there. Reaching for the phone, he took out a small black book and flipped through the pages, stopping when finding the name he wanted. "Well, I guess it's time to make that call. Wouldn't want to wait until it's too late. That would be rude."

"Yes, I understand. Of course I'd be willing to. She was an old friend of mine after all. I'd be a delight to have another girl in this house anyway. Yes of course. I look forward to it. Goodbye, Ranka-san." A woman with short light brown hair rested the phone back on its receiver. Her golden eyes danced as she spun in her chair and gazed out at the setting sun. "Haruhi-chan huh? Wonder if she'll be anything like her mother."

"Mrs. Hitachiin, the board members are here to see you." She turned back around to face her secretary.

"Ok, thank you. I'll be out in a minute. I just have to make an important call first. Please apologize to them for me for the wait." With a nod the man left the room and she once again picked up the phone. After a few rings the person on the other end picked up. "Hi Kaoru-kun, its mommy. Listen, I know you and Hikaru-kun are in Fiji at the moment but I need you to come home right away okay? Love you, bye."

Putting the phone down a smile formed over her lips. This was going to be interesting.

Haruhi awoke to the sound of drawers being opened and clothes being pulled off of hangers. Opening her eyes to the early morning light she was met with the sight of her father humming happily while putting all her clothes and personal objects into various suitcases.

"Umm…dad, what are doing?" She sat up in her bed, only really caring enough to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh Haruhi, I see you're awake. I'm just packing for you dear. Wouldn't want you to miss your flight now would we?" he continued humming as he fit the last of her clothes into a bag.

"Flight? What flight?" Haruhi didn't remember planning going anywhere, much less a place that would involve taking a plane.

"Your flight to Japan of course." He laid out a cute outfit on her bed as he talked, smiling the whole time.

"Japan? Why would I be going to Japan?" Haruhi was remaining calm, although her father's lack of skill in sharing information was starting to get to her.

"Because, Haruhi my daughter, Daddy can no longer afford to support us. So, until I can find a steady and well paying job, you're going to stay with a…family friend." Haruhi swung her legs out of bed and entered the bathroom, splashing some water over her face.

"And of course this family friend happens to live in Japan?" her father thought she sounded skeptical, but then again, she sounded like that a lot. "We don't have any family friends in America? Where we live?"

"Well, the woman you're going to go live with was a close friend of your mothers and is the only one who I trust with the life of my precious daughter." Haruhi exited the bathroom and shooed her father out of the room to change. "It's only for a while Haruhi. Just until I can get our financial business in order."

Haruhi could hear the sadness in his voice and felt guilty for acting the way she did. Her father was going through a lot right now. He had just lost his wife and now was being forced to ship his daughter off to another country. She didn't really want to go to Japan; it would be such a pain to switch schools in the middle of the year. But, she would do it if it's what her father thought was best.

Emerging from her room with her luggage Haruhi pilled the bags by the door. "Fine. When's my flight?" Ranka hugged his daughter tightly, a big happy smile plastered on his face.

"In two hours so we better get going." Haruhi only nodded as she followed him out of the apartment.

Two sets of golden eyes stared out the window of the plane in the same bored fashion. Their partially spiked light brown hair rested lazily around their tired faces. The twins had been forced to leave their weekend vacation early due to a call from their mother. She hadn't specified why they had to go home, only that they had to. Giving out a frustrated sigh the twin closest to the window turned to his brother.

"Kaoru, are we almost there? I feel like we've been on this thing for forever." The oldest Hitachiin brother gave an annoyed sigh as he gazed around the plane. Sure they were flying first class but he still didn't enjoy the idea of being thousands of miles in the sky.

"Don't worry Hikaru, we're almost there." Kaoru stiffed a little laugh at his brother's face. He always got agitated when they flew.

"What do you think mother wants with us anyway?" Hikaru shifted in his seat so now he was completely facing his twin.

"I'm not sure. But it sounded important. I just hope it was worth canceling our vacation." Their bored expression once again graced their features as they stared listlessly ahead.

A stewardess came by and asked if they wanted anything to drink. Both took a glass and sipped in contently until the sound of shattering glass filled the otherwise silent area.

Kaoru looked down at the shattered glass on his table, feeling a slight sting on his hand. Looking at it he saw small cuts on his fingers.

Hikaru jumped to his feet and bent down in front of his brother. "Kaoru…are you ok?" He pulled his younger sibling into a hug as he held him closely.

"I'm ok Hikaru…now that you're here." Kaoru returned the hug as he clung to his brother's shirt, gazing up longingly at his face. Tears formed in their eyes as they looked at each other, whispering the others name.

The girls in the area blushed as they watched the scene and the stewardess from earlier accidentally knocked her cart over as she was distracted by their act. Sitting down, both of the boys had satisfied grins as they huddled close to each other.

"Must you always do that Hikaru? It's just a tiny cut." Kaoru showed him the small injury and gave him a bemused look.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It's just so tempting and you really do make me worry." Both sat in comfortable silence for the remainder of the flight, wondering what their mother could possibly want.

"We're home!" Both twins chorus as they entered the large mansion they lived in. They were greeted by the polite greetings of the staff as they passed, taking their luggage.

"How was your trip, young masters?" The maid escorted them to their room followed by the other servants with their things.

"So-so. Tono booked a huge estate for us to stay in." Answered both. The maid simply nodded, being use to their behavior. "Oh and where is our mother?"

"She is waiting for you two in her office." Nodding they walked off, one hand in their pockets and the other waving over their shoulder.

Bursting through the double wooden doors, the twins waved in greeting to their mother. "Mother." Started Hikaru.

"We're back." Finish Kaoru.

Their mom looked up at them and beamed at seeing her sons. "Hikaru! Kaoru! I'm so glad you made it in time." She gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"In time for what?" they asked. Walking back over to her desk, Mrs. Hitachiin sat down in her chair and motioned for her sons to sit across from her. Obeying their mother, they took a seat and waited for her explanation.

"Well you see I have an important guest coming and I'd like for you to greet her for me." The brothers blinked a few times before getting up to leave the room.

"Can't believe we came back for that, Hikaru." Kaoru said to his brother in a bored tone.

"Such a waste of vacation." Hikaru responded in a tone matching his brothers. They were already exiting the room before a hand landed on their shoulders.

"You boys aren't going anywhere." Their mother shut the door and ushered them back to their seats.

"Why should we have to be on chauffer duty? Don't we…" Hikaru shrugged his shoulders with raised hands.

"Have drivers for that kind of thing?" Kaoru mirrored his brother's movements as he finished his statement.

"Because, my dear and wonderful children, this guest is a family friend and I think it would be best if the family she was friends with picked her up and since I can't be there due to a meeting, I'm counting on you two." She held up her index finger in a matter-of-fact way.

"What about dad?" Inquired Kaoru. Hikaru nodded to show he too thought that was a valid idea.

"Your father is also busy with a meeting at the time. Speaking of time, I gotta get to that meeting. You boys had better leave now; her plane should be arriving soon. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she's from America so I'm not sure how much Japanese she knows. Be nice to her. Love you, bye." With that the mother Hitachiin left the room leaving the two boys to stare after her.

Sighing, both twins shrugged to each other and left for the limo. Neither wanted to do this, but their mother was practically law. They just hoped that the old lady they were suppose to pick up wouldn't fond over them like all the other old ladies their mother sent them to get.

Haruhi stepped into the airport main lobby where she was told someone would be there to pick her up. Her father had said she would stay with someone named Hitachiin but that was really the only information on the woman she got.

Looking around, Haruhi didn't recognize anyone from the pictures her mother had shown her from her high school days in Japan.

Sighing, she walked around the room with her things seeing if maybe someone would recognize her.

Hikaru leaned against the pillar beside Kaoru, both attracting a lot of attention from the general female population.

"What do you think she'll look like, Hikaru?" Kaoru questioned as he watched the people stream into the lobby.

"I don't know. She said she's American so probably blonde. Maybe even fat and most likely older. If she's a family friend I'd think she'd be about mom's age." Kaoru nodded as they both looked over all the people. Finally the constant stream of people came to an end, but they still hadn't found who they were looking for.

Hikaru looked over the faces of all the girls, some blushing madly at the fact that he was looking at them. His eyes landed on a petite girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her head turned and she made direct eye contact with the Hitachiin. He gave her a dazzling smile and she simply turned away with a bored expression.

The fact that she didn't blush or even blink when he smiled caught him off guard a little, but it also made him smile. Tearing his eyes away from the wandering girl, he motioned for the driver to come over.

Reading his brothers mind, Kaoru stepped in. "Hold up the sign so she knows we're here for her." The driver merely nodded to the youngest sibling before lifting a neatly printed English sign reading Haruhi Fujioka across it.

They waited for another few minutes but no one seemed to be reacting to the sign. A small voice from behind caused them to turn. Hikaru recognized the girl from before and briefly wondered why she was there.

"Ano…Hitachiin?" Haruhi pointed to the driver who was holding the sign. He seemed a bit confused since obviously he wasn't a Hitachiin, but luckily Kaoru stepped in.

"Hello, I am Hitachiin. Are you Haruhi?" Kaoru talked in fluent English, smiling politely at the girl.

"Yes I am. But I was told that Hitachiin was a girl." Haruhi answered also in English, seeming a bit disbelieving that these were the people she was looking for.

"Oh. You must be referring to our mother. Well, she had a meeting so she sent us instead." Hikaru watched his brother converse with the girl and let out a slight sigh. He was happy that the guest was a young girl. If they could handle anything, it would definitely be a girl their own age. Putting on a smirk, he walked up to the two and put an arm around his brother's shoulder, the other resting firmly on his hip.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is Kaoru." They both struck the same pose as they could hear girls in the background swoon over them. However, the girl in front of them only nodded before following the chauffer to the car. The twins merely looked at each other and shrugged.

Two identical sets of eyes watched the brown haired teen from where they sat across from her in the limo. When they had first gotten in they had each sat on either side of her and wrapped an arm over each shoulder, attempting to lure her in like every other girl they had met.

Haruhi had, however, simply got up and sat on the other side. Now they were watching as she seemed to be a bit taken in by the limo. But, not like they would normally expect a girl like her to be. She wasn't in awe or impressed by the car. In fact, she was actually twitching a little bit.

"Rich bastards…" She mumbled, looking at the bar inside the roomy car.

"What was that?" Hikaru leaned forward in his chair, getting with in a few inches of her face.

"Ha-ruh-hi-chan?" Kaoru leaned in too, chestier smiles forming over their faces. Haruhi gave them a level look before mumbling a nothing under her breath.

"Kaoru, it would appear as though this girl is rather rude." Hikaru turned to his brother and spoke in Japanese, thinking Haruhi wouldn't be able to understand them.

"Yes, it would appear that she is not fazed by us." Haruhi's eyes watched them as they spoke. Of course she understood what they were saying; she had lived in japan until she was about six years old. But it was simply too much work to tell them so.

"Whatever will we do?" their eyes slid to the corner of their eyes, focusing of the stoic girl.

"I know, lets play…" Kaoru leaned moved closer to his brother so their heads were touching.

"A game." The door popped open as he finished his statement and Haruhi climbed out, leaving two pouting brothers. She stopped at seeing the mansion before her. Hikaru put his elbow on her shoulder and gazed up at the house, Kaoru winding an arm around her waist.

"Welcome to our house." Hikaru stated leaning his face in to see hers.

"It's not much, but we're getting a south wing added during the break." Kaoru nuzzled her neck as he tightened his grip on her.

Haruhi shook slightly as they both started to rub their cheeks against hers. "Rich bastards."

Ushered in by two twin devils, she was lead to what would appear to be a dining room, even if there were well over five hundred chairs at the exaggeratingly large table. Staring around the room, Haruhi didn't notice the woman enter through the door.

"Mother. We brought her back, just like you asked." They said at the same time. Their mother gave them both a hug as she nuzzled their cheeks. Haruhi could see the family resemblance now.

The woman's eyes landed on Haruhi and she quickly embraced her in a tight hug. "You must be Haruhi. Ranka didn't tell me how much you looked like your mother. You're very cute, don't you think boys? You have to model for me sometime. Come, sit, sit."

Haruhi was pushed into a seat by the end of the table. Mrs. Hitachiin took the end seat while the twins sat across from her.

"So tell me, Haruhi, how is your father? I didn't really get to talk to him very much while on the phone. Is he handling everything ok?" Haruhi smiled politely at the woman next to her.

"He's ok, considering. I just feel bad for having to leave him like this. I offered to drop out of school and get a job but he wouldn't hear of it." Mrs. Hitachiin gave her a kind smile as she listened to her talk. She had only been talking to her for a minute and she was already reminded of her old friend.

"Speaking of school. Were you planning on starting tomorrow?" Food was placed in front of them by the servants. Haruhi looked around at all the amazing foods placed before her.

"Is it really ok if I eat this?" The twins, who had been trying to keep up with the English conversation looked at her like she was a stray dog.

"That is so cute. It's almost like she's not use to this kind of food. Now open up Haruhi-chan." Sidling around the table, they ended up on either side of her. Both held out a spoon full of the food before her. Haruhi just ignored their antics and turned to their mother again.

"Yes, I was planning on attending Ourin high school." A loud clatter was heard causing the twins to stop trying to force feed the girl between them.

"No daughter of my close friend is going to attend a public school while living in this house. You will attend Ouran Academy and I will not hear otherwise." She stood up and summoned two maids. "You two, take measurements for her uniform immediately. And you over there," She pointed to a butler in the corner. "Get Ouran on the phone, I need to call in a favor."

The boys looked at each other confused. "Live with us?"

Haruhi stared in disbelief as people around her scurried in and out of the room. "Ouran Academy?" Still feeling overwhelmed, she was dragged away by two maids, measuring tapes being thrown over different parts of her body.

Hours later, the Hitachiin brothers walked idly down the hallway, thinking back to the conversation they had had with their mother.

'_Mom, what did you mean by live with us? Isn't she just some daughter of some business partner of yours?' They were honestly confused. They had never had someone actually live with them before. Stay for a few day sure, but never actually live with. _

'_No. like I said, she's a friends of mines daughter. She will be living with us for a while and I don't want to hear any complaining.' Their mother moved across the room as she looked for the right fabric for the uniform she was making._

'_But, mom, we don't want to have to live with some stranger. It'll be just one more person to get us mixed up.' Hikaru sneered, not bothering to mask his annoyance. His mother gave him a stern look before answering him._

'_Listen to me Hikaru, Kaoru, I need you to make that girl feel as at home as possible. She's having some…family issues right now so BE NICE.' _

"Why do we have to entertain her? She's probably just like every other girl. I doubt there's anything interesting about her and she can't even speak Japanese." Hikaru looked out the window as they passed, taking in the already dark sky.

"Oh I don't know about that Hikaru. She didn't seem all that interested in our brotherly love act before." Kaoru answered, sticking a finger in the air.

Hikaru looked at him in question. "Don't tell me you're not bothered by the fact that we have to take care of some girl."

"Well, no one said how we have to take care of her." Identical smirks covered the twin's faces.

"Kaoru, are you insinuating that we should…?" Hikaru slid his eyes to the side to see his brothers face.

"Yes, Hikaru. I think it's time we get ourselves…" Holding hands, they leaned in close, foreheads resting against each other.

"A new toy." Smirks spread across their faces as the idea ran through their head. They could definitely have fun with this.

* * *

AN: and that's the first chapter! yay! next chapter Haruhi starts school in the classy and sophisticated world of Ouran high school. Obviously, reviews are welcome and appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: here's chapter two! sorry that its not as long, but that first chapter was orignally two chapters so...yeah. And thanks for all the reviews. No, Haruhi won't be crossdressing in this story, but she will be involved in the host club, in a way. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Haruhi awoke early the next morning, intent on getting to the school with enough time to properly look around. Walking down the hallways, she had been wandering around for ten minutes before asking a maid where the kitchen was.

Her dark eyes slid over the room as she entered. The kitchen, as they called it, could classify as a kitchen for a high class restaurant. It was amazing what rich people thought was normal. No one was currently inside so Haruhi wandered around looking for some cereal.

After a half hour of searching she gave up her quest and settled for a banana. She was about to walk back up stairs to get ready when a certain twin walked in the room.

They both stopped at seeing the other. Haruhi merely blinked while the boy gasped loudly.

"Kaoru! Kaoru hurry!" Hikaru called out in Japanese. His brother came skidding into the room hearing his call.

"What? Hikaru?" Kaoru's eyes landed on Haruhi and he too gasped. They both circled her before settling in their original spots.

"Kawaii!" They sang, hugging her. Haruhi looked at her reflection on the fridge (why they had a mirror on the fridge was beyond her) and gave a confused look. She was wearing purple short shorts with white stars and a white tank top with a purple shooting star on the front.

Her long hair was piled on top of her head and fell messily around her face. She didn't see how it was cute at all. All she did was put on clothes to sleep in and pull her hair up to keep it out of her face. She turned her befuddled expression to the twins, who were still cuddling her. They of course, thought she was confused because she couldn't understand them. But, to them, the look on her face made her even cuter.

"Kawaii! Kawaii! Our new toy is so kawaii!" They said, huge smiles spreading over their faces as they continued to hug her.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask what this 'toy' was, a maid walked into the room. "Miss Fujioka, your uniform is ready." She spoke in choppy English. Haruhi merely nodded as she withdrew herself from the twins' clutches.

"This will be fun. Ne, Hikaru?" Kaoru spoke. His brother nodded in agreement before calling for the chef.

Haruhi sat on the chair and tried to wait patiently for the girl to finish her hair. Earlier, she had thrown on the uniform and was ready to walk out the door when pulled back in by two girls who said they were under 'special orders' to make her look extra good for her first day.

She told them she didn't want anything too drastic so they settled on simply letting it down. But, of course, letting it down also entailed washing it, blow drying it, and then straightening it.

"There, it's done. See, Fujioka-san? It looks much better." The girl said. Haruhi looked into the mirror held before her. She thought it looked the same.

"Now for your make up." The other girl bounced over to her caring a case of many different assorted creams and powders.

"No, thank you. I'm good without it." Haruhi backed away, grabbing her bag. Making it to the door, she quickly exited muttering an apology over her shoulder.

Walking down the long drive way, she came to a stop when she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"Miss? I'm supposed to drive you to school, you don't have to walk." A white haired man spoke. He was sitting inside a small car that was parked in a long row of assorted vehicles. Muttering something along the lines of rich bastards and global warming under her breath, Haruhi walked over to the man.

"Oh, thank you. Would you mind taking me now?" Haruhi asked rather sweetly.

"Now? But the young masters don't normally leave for another hour. Wouldn't you rather wait to go with them?" The man asked, being used to girls who normally came around and would be falling all over the two boys.

"No. They're…what's the word?" Haruhi thought for a moment. "Oh, I know, annoying." She deadpanned.

The old man broke into laughter, not being able to contain it. "I apologize." He said as he got himself under control. "Of course I can take you now. Let me just pull around the limo."

"No need. This car is fine." Haruhi jumped into the passenger seat of the car he was already sitting in. He gave off another chuckle as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I think you're exactly what this house needs." She gave him a questioning glance but didn't ask.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at their desks, eyeing the students within the room. The driver had told them Haruhi had already gone to school since she needed extra time to check in.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun. Did you hear? A new transfer student is coming here." A girl with shoulder length light brown hair spoke. They smiled up at her, putting on their host club charm.

"Really? I hope it's someone interesting. It would be nice to have a new friend." Hikaru said, smiling at the group of girls around them.

"Hikaru, are you…not happy with me anymore? Are you trying to…replace me?" Kaoru turned his head away as tears leaked out of his eyes. "Am I not good enough anymore?"

"No, Kaoru, I could never replace you." Hikaru took him into a hug as the fan girls squealed behind them, watching the display of twin love.

"Hitachiin, how many times do I have to tell you to stop distracting the class?" The teacher spoke out, adjusting her glasses. Looking at each other, they shrugged it off while the other students scurried back to their seats.

"Now, class, we have a new student that I would like to introduce. She's come a long way to get here so be nice." Haruhi stepped through the door, her long brown hair falling around her innocent face. The pale yellow dress clung to her petite form and made her already big brown eyes seem even bigger.

Murmurs of 'Wow, she's pretty.' And 'Dude that girl is so cute.' Echoed around the room as all eyes were on her.

"This is Fujioka Haruhi. Want to say anything Haruhi-san?" The teacher asked, smiling kindly at the girl. Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed at the teacher.

"Hikaru, she's talking in Japanese. Poor Haruhi-chan can't understand her." Kaoru whispered.

"You're right, Kaoru, lets say someth-" Hikaru started, but was cut off by the girl standing up front.

"Etto, it's nice to meet all of you. I hope I don't cause anyone any trouble." Haruhi said, smiling sweetly at the class. The boys all seemed to be drooling at their seats while the girls either returned the smile or glared in envy.

The twins, having been speaking in Japanese thinking she couldn't understand them, had their jaws hanging down in shock.

"Ne, ne, Hikaru. When did she learn Japanese?" Kaoru murmured, waving a hand in front of his face. Hikaru only shrugged before looking back to the front of the class.

The teacher was looking over the seating chart trying to find a good spot for her new student. There were a couple seats up front, but she had received a message about this situation that morning. 'It said to place Haruhi with the Hitachiins since that's who she's staying with for now.'

"Ok, Haruhi-san, I have a seat for you." She turned back to the class. "Hikaru-san, I'm going to need you to move over. That will be Haruhi-san's seat from now on." She motioned to the boy sitting to the left of his identical sibling.

The class fell into silence as they watched the brothers. Their golden eyes slid to the side, looking at the other. With a shrug the Hitachiin stood and moved over one seat.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san. Now, I'll be right back. Haruhi-san, go ahead and take your seat." Haruhi, who hadn't really been paying attention to anything the woman had said, walked slowly to the back of the room. After a gathering some papers, the teacher left. The moment the door closed, the class broke into conversation. A few girls greeted her while boys watched, too shy to approach with everyone watching.

Haruhi made her way to her seat and calmly sat down. Both twins were staring intently at the girl between them, giving her the same accusing look. It was Kaoru who spoke first.

"Haruhi, I thought you didn't speak Japanese." He moved to lean on the front of her desk, his hands resting on the wood and his head bent down to look her in the eyes. He had on a devilish smirk that made the girl a little bit nervous.

"I never said that." Haruhi countered, her face serious.

"But you never said you could either." Hikaru pointed out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders from behind and resting his head atop hers.

"Well, I guess that would have to be because you never asked." She said simply, removing Hikaru from herself.

"Hmm…Well, I say that because you got us, we need to get you back." Hikaru grinned slyly at his brother, striding around the desk to where he stood.

"You're right. I'd say this little trick you just played on us deserves a penalty." Kaoru mimicked his brother's expression while leaning an arm on his shoulder.

"Hitachiin, I'm not going to warn you again. Now sit." The teacher hissed, walking back into the room.

"Hai, hai." They mumbled, sauntering back to their seats. A while had passed and Haruhi was content. The twins, luckily and surprising, hadn't tried anything during class. She may have only known them for a day now, but they gave her the impression that they were rather persistent.

They had finally been given a free period, although considering that they had to do something constructive, she wouldn't exactly call it free. Attending this school was going to be harder than she had thought, but luckily Haruhi had some really good study habits. Taking out a book she thought back on the day. It had started out ok, but lunch had been a total disaster. Three boys had managed to confess to her before she had fled back into the safety of the classroom.

The sad part was none of those boys were even in her class. The other thing that made the day hard was the fact that wherever she went it seemed like two very annoying and loud identical set of people followed her.

They had had a whining fit when she had ditched them in the middle of lunch. Sighing, she turned back to her book, determined to finish the chapter.

"Hikaru-san. Please put that gameboy away." The teacher said, sounding exasperated. The day was nearly over and she was at her limits.

Haruhi, who had been reading, looked to her left at Hikaru. To her surprise, there was no gameboy in his hands, only a very poorly made origami swan constructed from their homework. He seemed determined to make the wings perfect and didn't even look up when the teacher called out his name.

Her head turned to her right and saw Kaoru putting a gameboy in his bag. Her head tilted to the side as she watched him. His eyes met her confused ones and he brought up an eyebrow in question.

"But Hikaru is…" Haruhi looked back over her shoulder at Hikaru and turned back to Kaoru. Shaking her head she went back to reading her book, oblivious to the two boys staring at her in confusion.

The school bell rang and the brown haired girl was walking out of the classroom with her fellow students, determined to leave before the twins caught up to her.

"Ha-ru-hi-chan!" Rang out two voices. Quickening her pace, she walked down different hallways trying to loose them. She honestly had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was fine for now. Somewhere quiet would be preferable though, if she could choose.

Passing by various different rooms, Haruhi came to a stop before large white doors. The sign above said Third Music Room. Pressing her ear to the door, Haruhi didn't hear any music coming from inside.

Figuring no one was using the room, she opened the door and stepped inside.

* * *

AN: and host club madness shall start! Ok, tell me what you think! I'm hoping to update soon. I really enjoy writing this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay. another chapter out! hope you all like and thank you to all the peoples who reviewed. you all rock.

* * *

Her mistake wasn't immediately recognized as she stepped within the large room. Only after she had closed the door and a soft wind blew her hair from her face did she realize the problem. 

She wasn't, in fact, alone.

Four boys sat on a couch near the middle of the room. The one with dark hair and glasses perched on his nose glanced at her before returning to his work.

"I'm sorry, we're not open yet. Come back in ten minutes." He didn't seem like he really cared whether or not she stayed; just more bothered by the fact that she was there in the first place.

"Don't be rude, Kyouya." Spoke a blonde boy, scolding the other. He gave her a dazzling smile and walked over to her. "Welcome to the host club, my dear. Pardon me for asking but, is this your first time with us?"

"What? Oh, um, I just umm…I think I have the wrong room." Haruhi stuttered, backing away from the close proximity the blonde had created.

"Don't be shy, my princess. Tell me about yourself." He pulled her close and gazed down at her. Haruhi didn't answer him as she tried to push him off of her. Her attempts however were stopped as the boy from earlier spoke up.

"Allow me to answer that. Her name is Fujioka Haruhi. She's the new transfer student, class 1-A." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and continued on with his information. "Father's name, Fujioka Ranka, currently residing in The U.S. She flew in yesterday and is currently staying with the Hit-"

"You're the new transfer student my father was telling me about. I see now, he had told me you were beautiful, but now I see he had clearly understated that fact." He cut in, pulling the girl (to her relief) at arms length. He stared into her brown eyes, his violet ones clashing with hers. "Come in, Princess, and spread your radiating warmth. This room which had seemed so dark before is now bright with your beauty."

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Haruhi stated, turning to walk out of the room.

Ignoring her, the boy continued, blocking her path to the door. "Your radiance is no less than that of a Goddess. When I look at you, I see a beautiful mermaid." He took hold of her hands.

"A goddess or a mermaid, which is it? I can't possibly to both." Haruhi asked, getting frustrated with the teen.

"To me, Princess, no other rivals your beauty." He answered. She couldn't help but notice how he hadn't actually answered her question. Rolling her eyes she steadied her gaze on him.

"Tamaki-sempai, please release my hands." Haruhi stated. She assumed by his release of her that she had guessed right. She had heard a few girls in their class talking about a 'Tamaki-sempai' and his famous host club. And this, she realized rather regretfully, was him.

"It was nice meeting you, but I'll be going now." Leaving the slightly dejected boy behind she pulled open the door and walked out, only to smack into the chest of the elder Hitachiin. Kaoru popped up behind him as she regained her footing. Their golden eyes looked down and lit up seeing the girl.

"Haruhi! We've been looking everywhere for you!" They exclaimed, taking her into a hug. Their reunion was short lived as Tamaki came up to the two little devils.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You two are late again. We had to start without you and now you're smothering our new guest. Where are your manners?" He scolded, pulled the indifferent girl out of their grasps.

"I am sorry my princess. I assure you the twins mean no harm. Now, care to join me for some tea?" He gave her a charming smile and guided her into the room, gazing down at her.

"I'm sorry but, can you not touch me?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye. The boy seemed to go into a state of shock as he sulked into the corner. "Umm…" Haruhi reached out a hand, unsure of whether or not to try and comfort him.

"Don't worry about Tono." Hikaru stated, sliding over to her side.

"Yeah, he's just not use to girls rejecting him." Kaoru explained. Both stood by her sides as she watched the boy who seemed to be mumbling to himself about how he was worthless.

The three didn't notice as Kyouya watched from the sidelines, writing things down on his clip board. It seemed as though he was the only one to notice that the new girl didn't mind nearly as much when the twins touched her as when others did. But then again, he was the shadow king.

"I'm sorry, umm…I guess I could be a mermaid." She said in attempts to cheer him up. The twins gave her a confused look as Tamaki shot off the ground in what appeared to be an 'explosion of happiness.'

"Does this mean you'll stay Haruhi-hime?" He asked hopefully. The room began to fill up with other girls but it seemed as though the blonde didn't notice.

"Etto, I suppose I could for a moment. But I do believe your guests are waiting." She said. She had no intention of stay, of course, but she did really want the boy to leave her alone. Murmuring something about the sorrow of parting Tamaki slipped off to his designators, apologizing for the wait.

Sighing in relief Haruhi spun on her heels and once again turned to leave the room. Only to be spotted by two identical boys who had been watching the exchange.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked, leaning around her body to look into her face.

"I'm leaving. I have homework to do." She stated, trying to get to the door that seemed miles away.

"You can't leave now Haruhi." Kaoru argued, giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Yeah, we wanted to show you our club." Hikaru mimicked his brother. They were met with no answer as she continued her way to the door. Switching tactics they called over their shoulders.

"And the car won't be back until the club is over. It'd be such a pain if you got lost." They both shrugged and pretended to not really care what she did. Haruhi froze with her hand hovering above the handle.

Honestly, being lost did seem like a more desirable and not to mention peaceful alternative to staying inside a room with two scheming brothers, an over eccentric blonde, and about fifteen girls who all seemed to be glaring at her. But, if she really did get lost, then when would she find the time to do her homework?

"Fine. I'll stay." Both jumped on her, nuzzling their heads with hers.

The fact that Haruhi had tried and failed to exit this room many times that day should have been a clear sign to her that she was not going to be leaving anytime soon. But, instead of thinking of that, she sat at the bar, attempting to do her homework. Which, with three annoying boys constantly demanding her attention was excruciatingly hard.

Her brown eyes focused down on her paper. She had been stuck on this one problem for the last ten minutes and it was starting to get to her. Her thought process was interrupted by another pair of very big and very innocent brown orbs gazing over the edge of the counter.

"Haru-chan. Want some cake?" Asked the boy. Haruhi had learned, from the twins, that this was Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Hunny, and two years her senior.

"No thank you. I don't really like sweets all that much." The bubbly smile fell from his face and tears filled his child like eyes.

"You don't want…cake?" His lower lip quivered, showing off his loli-shita skills. Not wanting to cause a scene Haruhi bent down to his level and placed a hand on his head.

"Not now. But maybe later. Ok, Hunny-sempai?" Her smile seemed to spark a warmth within the boy as a large smile spread across his boyish face.

"Ok, Haru-chan! You can hold Usa-chan if you want, just don't get him dirty." A pink bunny was placed in her arms before he ran back to his table and guests. "Takashi! I want cake!"

Takashi Morinozuka, better known as Mori, from what she could see, was a very tall and quiet guy who was like the personal body guard for the child. She hadn't heard him say one word all day but he seemed nice enough. Although she still didn't understand why he was referred to as the 'wild type'. He seemed pretty laid back to her.

"It is pretty cute." Haruhi said to herself, looking down at the bunny.

"You think it's cute? Here, take mine! Aren't they all so cute Haruhi?" Tamaki yelled, throwing random stuffed animals on her that he had pulled out of a trunk labeled 'Tamaki's fun box'. She took one look at all the plushies before turning back to her work, a firm grip on the bunny.

"They're creepy." She spoke evenly, earning a gasp from the 'king' before he rushed to her side.

"How could they possibly be creepy? I've had them since I was little." Tamaki said, defending his stuffed friends. She swept over the toys again. Ok, so they weren't necessarily creepy, but if she didn't say they were then he'd force her to keep them. Probably all of them.

"That's why they're creepy." She pointed out, lifting a book to her face. Tamaki kept rambling about something while Haruhi just tuned him out. But, a voice from behind brought her back.

"Tamaki, if you would please head back to your table. Your guests are waiting." Kyouya gestured to the girls staring intently in their direction. Tamaki nodded and sauntered back, whispering apologizes and sweet nothings to the 'princesses'.

"Fujioka-san, I'm letting you stay free of charge because of the Hitachiins, but it would make it a lot easier on me if you wouldn't distract the hosts anymore." He smiled at her, but it was more of an evil I-can-totally-blackmail-you-later smile.

"I'm simply trying to do my work. It's they who are distracting." She pointed out, returning, once again, to her work. She heard a soft chuckle behind her before a warm breath ran down her neck.

"If you use X in place of Q, the answer can be substituted for Y." Her eyes widened in understanding as she scribbled down the answer. The dark haired boy hovered behind her until she finished the problem, checking her work.

"Thank you, Kyouya-sempai." She gave him a smile that made her glow.

"No problem…Haruhi." With that he walked off, scrolling into that notebook of his.

Half an hour later, Haruhi had finished all her homework and was simply watching the club work. Mori and Hunny seemed to be a team. His bright and cheery attitude balanced out the taller's more conservative personality. But none the less, it worked, and rather well.

Tamaki, as proclaimed, was in fact the king of the host club. His mannerisms and charm did reflect that of a prince. Although, it seemed as though his princesses didn't mind sharing him, making him somewhat of a playboy prince. Maybe she would call him that from now on. No, he'd probably think it was some kind of pet name and pronounce her his playboy queen. That would be an awkward moment she'd rather skip.

Kyouya, from what she had noticed, didn't get very many guests. He was handsome and suave and many girls had tried to approach him, but he was always busy with something. It appeared that he'd politely dismiss them telling them that he'd be happy to host them next time. Then, he'd turn back to his notebook or computer and continue with what he was doing.

Then there were the twins. They were definitely a team and creepily so. It seemed as though their guests got off on seeing some rather twisted display or twincest. Haruhi, who had been friends with a few people of 'different ideas and interests' wasn't bothered by it. What bothered her is that the other girls were so enthralled by it. Two of them had already fainted in the last half hour from serious nosebleeds.

Another thing that she noticed was that Kaoru and Hikaru kept switching who was who, and no one seemed to notice. Hikaru would call Kaoru Hikaru and the girls just went with it. Was it some kind of game, or did they serious not notice?

The bell chimed behind her, signaling the hour. Her eyes watched as the girls gradually stood and left the room, biding goodbyes to their favorite hosts. And then, suddenly, she the only girl in the room with five boys.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Did you have fun with Usa-chan? Do you want that cake now?" Hunny jumped onto her arm, pulling her down to his level. His smile fell as he turned to look at his table. "Although, I did eat all the cakes…We could always get more! Right, Takashi?"

Mori gave a nod and grunted a rather deep 'yeah'.

"Ano…I don't think I ca-" She started, feeling a little bad for the admittedly cute boy.

"Yes. Haruhi. Stay with us. We shall bond and watch the stars take the place of the sun. It shall be reborn in the form of the moon, much like our love." Tamaki drawled, taking a prince like pose in front of her.

"That didn't even make sense, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi sighed, not really in the mood for his idiocy.

"And we really should get going. Mom wants us home in time for dinner." Hikaru said, shoving Tamaki out of the way and standing beside Haruhi.

"Yeah, Haruhi. What do you say?" Kaoru walked past the fallen blonde and joined the two.

"Wanna spend the night?" Hikaru asked for his brother. Haruhi, being of a clean mind, simply nodded, knowing she was going to sleep there anyways.

"H-h-haruhi! Don't leave with those devils. They'll only pollute your innocent and pure mind." Tamaki wailed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "They'll end up doing $&# and $#$# with their &#$&. Then every time they $#&& they'll $&# and you'll just be #&# with your $($&#.I can't let them do that to you!" No one spoke as he stared intently as her.

Her eyes slid to the side as she tried hard to ignore her impulses to strangle the blonde. "You're the only one polluting my mind, Sempai." He seemed frozen from the shock as she slid away from him. "Can we go now?" She asked the twins who were trying to hold in the laughter. Collecting themselves they each grabbed an arm and walked to the door.

"Yeah, Haruhi. This should be fun." Hikaru quipped, further scorning the still frozen boy behind them.

Walking out of the doors, they almost made it to the driveway when Kaoru stopped. "Hey, I forgot something in the club room. I'll be right back." He turned and ran in the direction of the music room.

"Wait. Kaoru, I'll go with you." Hikaru yelled already chasing after his brother.

"No, it's ok. I'll be right back. Just stay with Haruhi." He yelled over his shoulder, already disappearing.

Sighing, Hikaru walked back to the girl as they continued their walk to the place they would be picked up.

"You and Kaoru do everything together don't you?" She asked, eyeing the boy beside her.

"Yeah, pretty much. Always have." He answered, a faint smile on his face. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they stood there. Giving into her curiosity, Haruhi turned back to the boy.

"Hikaru." He looked over, giving her his attention. "What's a $#$#?" She asked in all seriousness. The once serene face of the Hitachiin turned bright red. "And what did he mean by $&# and you'll just be #&#? What does $($&# even mean? And then, he also mentioned a $#&&. I've never used that word in context like that before. Which brings me back to the $(-"

Hikaru's hand slapped down over her mouth. His face was beat red and he couldn't take anymore. It was one thing when Tamaki said it and was making a fool out of himself. But when a cute girl like Haruhi said it so innocently, it seemed really embarrassing. Not to mention inappropriate.

She tried to back away from his hand, but he grabbed her around the waist as an anchor. Not wanting anyone to hear them he bent down lower.

"Please. Don't say that. Didn't your…mom or dad ever talk to you about stuff like that?" He asked, trying really hard not to have to answer her questions. She shook her head and reached up to her mouth, lightly pulling his hand off of it and holding it there.

"No. My mom was busy most of the time and my dad just told me that if I kiss a boy I'll get pregnant and no one but my parents would love me." He gave her a weird look as she gazed up at him, sounding as though she was stating a fact. "He never mentioned a #$&."

His hand went to her mouth again to stop her. "Listen, I can't really explain, but those are…umm…bad words. Just, just stop ok?" Haruhi nodded reluctantly behind his hand.

"Hikaru I'm back. What'd I miss?" Kaoru asked, popping around the corner. Hikaru spun, releasing Haruhi and looked at his brother with relief in his eyes.

"Nothing really. Just talking." He answered as nonchalantly as possible.

The car arrived shortly after that and all three climbed in. Haruhi and Kaoru talked while Hikaru sat and watched, occasionally adding to the conversation.

His mind, however, was focused on the girl sitting across from him. He didn't know why, but for some reason, she wasn't like everyone else.

Haruhi lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her new bedroom. It was white, like most everything else in the room. Mirrors lined the farthest wall and empty clothes racks filled the deserted closet.

After dinner she had gotten a call from her father. He told her and he still hadn't been able to find a well paying job and that it may be a while. What else could she do than say ok?

She couldn't sleep. Rolling off the queen sized bed, Haruhi padded her way across the extensive room and into the hallway.

The soft clicking of the door barely made a noise as she ghosted down the dark hall. She still had no idea where she was going, but she wanted to go somewhere.

Sliding open a door she found herself on a terrace overlooking the front of the garden. Walking down it a little ways she stopped seeing some already leaning against the railing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was out here." She turned to leave but was stopped by a voice she recognized.

"No, it's ok. You can stay." bright golden eyes met her brown ones and she nodded.

"So, your brothers not here?" She asked, hopping up onto the rail so she was facing him.

"No. Hikaru's asleep." He said, staring up at the dark sky.

She looked at him for a minute, studying his face. Shrugging she turned her gaze out to the garden. "Hikaru's weird."

"How so?" Asked the boy. He seemed a bit offended but also interested.

"I don't know. Just is." She answered still not looking at him.

"So Hikaru's weird and I'm not?" He almost sounded mad, almost.

"No. Hikaru and Kaoru are both weird." She reasoned.

"So we're both weird. That still doesn't answer how we're weird." He huffed, looking at her averted eyes.

Her eyes snapped to him, locking with his own. "They're weird because they pretend to be each other."

"You can't prove that we do that." He seemed skeptical. He and his brother had been doing that since they were little. They were pro at it.

"No. I guess I can't." She jumped down from the railing and landed softly on the ground. Walking to the door she turned around before walking through. "Goodnight, Hikaru."

Hikaru's eyes widened as she disappeared. How did she who he was? How did she know that he wasn't Kaoru? No one could ever tell. How did she? His shocked expression gave way to a smirk as he walked to another door leading to his room. Yeah, she was definitely different.

* * *

AN: yup that's the host club. I tried really hard to keep them all in character. Hope it was convincing. and also, the bleeped words didn't come out with all the symbols for some reason so they don't spell anything. Next chapter- Haruhis torment in the host club continues and she makes some new friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: it took me so long to write this chapter and i am so disapointed in it. its pointless and boring. It's really not one of my best works. but the next chapter is all planned out so that one should be way better.

* * *

Haruhi was sitting in the club room again today. The same place she had been sitting for the past week she had been at Ouran. Not much had happened in the past week. The host club had become use to her presence and treated her as one of their own, which kind of freaked her out. And beside the constant teasing and bothering of the twins and the forceful love of Tamaki, everything was going smoothly.

The math book sat open in front of her. Her brown eyes were practically glued to it. Glancing up she saw Hunny jump onto Mori and proclaim that they matched. Which, technically they did since they were wearing essentially the same thing. Apparently today was a tropical theme for the host club. Exotic plants and birds filled the room.

Haruhi thought it was a little over the top, but being the rich bastards that they are, the host club was quick to disagree. Tamaki even launched into some speech about how the tropical setting will bring out the natural instinct of the girls and give them more opportunities to fulfill the girls' desires.

Trying not to focus too hard on the meaning behind his words, she opted to listen to Kyouya's explanation. Apparently showing skin helps business.

"Haruhi! Haruhi, come over here. I want you to meet someone." Exclaimed Tamaki. He was waving his hands over his head in a manner that was very un-prince like. Rolling her eyes at his need to be so continually excited, she closed her book and walked over to the blonde.

"Haruhi, this is Kasugasaki Kanako." He lifted his hand that was entwined with the girls as he spoke. She had short brown hair and kind expressive eyes. She gave a warm smile in greeting which Haruhi didn't hesitate to return. "Kanako-hime, this is Fujioka Haruhi, the latest gem that has been added to our humble garden."

"You really need to work on your analogies Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi stated, slightly looking away so she didn't have to suffer through his look of agony at her criticism. His face flushed red and small giggle escaped from the girl beside him.

"Fujioka-san is right Tamaki. Your word choice is a little off." She giggled again at seeing his face redden even more. He opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say to redeem himself.

"There's something I, umm, want to show you…over here." He stuttered, standing up. Taking her hand he pulled her in the other direction leaving Haruhi alone. Kanako waved to her over her shoulder as she was dragged away, a smile still stitched on her face.

Waving back she went to return to her work before being stopped by her two friends. Both threw there arms around her neck and clung to her almost possessively. Losing her balance she fell into them, letting their faces loom over hers.

"Haruhi. What were you talking to Tono about for so long?" Kaoru whined, giving her a fake pout.

"I was just talking to him." She clarified. Her body moved to get away but they weren't quite ready to give her up.

"But Haruhi." Hikaru looked down at her as a smirk graced his handsome features. "We don't like to share our toys."

Haruhi didn't bother to ask what they meant by toy. They had referred to her as such multiple times during her stay with them, and she had learned to accept it. Well, not so much as accept it but rather tolerate it. It wasn't that big of a deal to be called a toy when you compare it to all the other insanity.

"Please let me go. I have work to do." She stated, attempting to remove herself from their grasp.

"But we wanted to play." They whined together. "Come play with us."

She was going to say no and go right back to her homework, but seeing the pleading expressions on their faces, how could she not bend to their every whim? "Fine. But only for a little while."

"Yay! Come. Sit, sit." Kaoru ran over to the couch and gestured for her to take the spot next to him. Sighing, Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's hand and made her way over, oblivious to the boys blush.

"Haruhi, we've been thinking. And we've come to the decision that we have to take you shopping." Kaoru said with his back leaning lazily against the couch.

Taking a sip from her coffee she gave him a skeptical look. "Go shopping for what?"

"What do you mean for what?" Hikaru asked the stoic girl beside him. "The girls in our class have been raving about it for the last few days. Didn't you hear them?"

She put her finger to her chin in thought before shrugging and taking another sip of her tea.

"And all those boys who have been asking you out. What did you think they meant by 'Will you go with me'?" Kaoru continued. Their clues however weren't good enough as Haruhi still had no idea what they were talking about.

"I've learned to ignore pointless talk during class and no one's been asking me to go anywhere. Although a lot of boys do seem to want to be my friends lately." Hikaru twitched only slightly at that last comment, which was unnoticed by the brunette next to him. It didn't go unnoticed, however, by a certain sibling of his.

"So how come you guys don't have any costumers?" Haruhi asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, we're on break. We only have" Kaoru looked over at the grandfather clock by the wall. "about ten seconds before they come back." Only a moment after he had finished talking a hoard of girls rushed over to their spot, fighting for a good seat. All eyes steadily landed on Haruhi and noticed her position between the two boys.

Feeling the intense hatred from the group Haruhi quickly stood up. "I think I'll just go." After taking a few steps an arm slinked around her waist and brought her against her captor's chest.

"But I don't want you to leave. Ha-ru-hi." Hikaru breathed into her ear. Kaoru, however, did not join in this little act as she had expected him to. Instead, the younger sibling looked up at them and turned away with a blush and tears glistening in his eyes.

"Hikaru…how could you?" He whispered, one hand supporting him and the other clutching his chest over his heart.

Hikaru glanced at his brother and quickly turned back to Haruhi. "We'll talk about shopping later." Then he released her and rushed over to his brother, claiming and fulfilling his role as the caring 'seme'.

Haruhi didn't bother to watch the scene as she went back to her seat at the bar. Not even glancing at her homework she stared off across the room. Until a voice interrupted her.

"Fujioka-san, are you ok?" Haruhi turned to see the same girl she had been introduced to earlier.

"Actually, Kasugasaki-san, I feel rather used. And please, call me Haruhi." The girl nodded and sat beside her.

"Well then, Haruhi, call me Kanada. And why, might I ask, do you feel used?" Haruhi looked from her to the two boys sitting across the room.

"They used me as part of their act. To be honest I don't get why they're so popular." She tugged on the fabric of her long skirt, looking bored.

Kanada gave off a small laugh as she observed her. "Well that is what they're paid to do. I designated them for a while, they were actually pretty entertaining. Although for the life of me I couldn't keep up with who was who." She admitted.

Haruhi's brown orbs flickered over to them again and she smiled a little. It was true; no one could ever tell them apart. Teachers and students alike got them mixed up, sometimes even the other members of the host club.

"But you know, Haruhi, I'd say they have a special liking to you." She leaned closer to the other girl, giving her a suggestive look that wasn't even noticed.

"They do hang on me a lot." Haruhi stated, lifting a finger to her chin. "And they always try to include me in things." Kanda leaned forward, anticipating the revelation the other girl was about to have. "And they're always whining and following me around. Because they're constantly bothering me my study time has fallen significantly. They really are a distraction from my life and goals."

Kanada gave off a nervous laugh hearing the conclusion Haruhi had come to. "Well, I think they're rather fond of you."

"How do you know that?" Her eyes shifted away when Haruhi spoke, a sad expression on her face.

"Because I have someone who I am quite fond of." She stated simply, still looking to the floor. "In fact he's-" She stopped as she looked across the room as a boy entered. He had short brown hair and a nice clean face. There was nothing that really made him stick out but the girl beside her stiffened and drew in a sharp breathe upon seeing him. "Umm, I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I have to go."

Before she could utter a goodbye she was gone. Haruhi's blank face watched as she ran away.

"Excuse me, are you Fujioka-san?" Haruhi turned to the voice and saw he was the one who had just entered.

"Umm, yes. Who are you?" She asked politely.

"My name is Suzushima Tohru. I was told by Souh-san that you could sign this for me." Her hands took the clipboard he was holding. "He said something about how only the swan among the thorns should sign for something as beautiful as the new china he ordered."

Rolling her eyes at the king's usual antics she signed the paper and handed it back. Seeing him looking over the paper she remembered the other girl's reaction to him.

"Do you know Kasugasaki Kanako?" She asked bluntly. The boy looked at her in surprise and gave off a small choking noise.

"Why-why do you ask?" He stuttered, his face reddening in embarrassment.

"Well, when you walked in, she suddenly got really agitated and left. Does she hate you?" Being Haruhi she mistook the girl's actions for hatred and annoyance. Tohru gave a heavy sigh and sat on the stool beside her.

"Yes, I know her. And I'm sure she does hate me." He turned to look Haruhi in the face and continued with a sad expression. "You see, we're supposed to be married. But, I'm not good enough for someone like her."

"Don't you think it's up to her to decide whether or not you're good enough? For all you know she could have really low standards." She meant to sound encouraging, but it came out as more of an insult.

"Well, anyways, I plan on going to Europe. That way I can broaden my horizons and become someone worthy of marrying her." Tohru said.

Haruhi looked at him in thought before turning her gaze to the rest of the room. "That's kind of selfish. If she really does like you in return, then you'd be leaving her all alone. Have you told her how you feel?"

"No, not yet." His face reddened even further.

"Then you should tell her. There's no point in doing anything if you don't have all the facts. Besides, I think she likes you." A smile formed over her face as she spoke.

"I thought you said she hated me." He responded with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, well that is still a possibility. But I read that it's better to tell a person the positive side to something rather than the negative. It boosts their self a steam. And, something she said makes me think she's already in love with you." She nodded her head in finality.

"Thank you, Fujioka-san, for your support. I'd like to continue talking with you, but I have to go now. Hopefully I'll see you around." Standing up, he walked to the door and left.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pried so much. I think the twins are rubbing off on me." She admitted herself.

"Dear princesses, if you would so kindly give your attention to me I assure you your beautiful faces will shine even brighter with my news." Her brown orbs turned to her left where Tamaki stood. All eyes were on him and a charming smile adorned his face.

"I would like to formally announce that the Host Club will again be having a Ball this year. It would be held two nights from now and you will have a chance to dance with your favorite hosts." Many different squeals and giggles rippled through out the room at his words.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed in understanding. That was what the twins were talking about, the ball. She nodded her head satisfactorily as it all seemed to come together.

"I really don't want to go shopping for a ball."

* * *

AN: well, that was it. I'll update soon. review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'd to thank all of those who reviewed. it really means a lot to me. And of course, my thanks also goes to those who actually read this. Hope this chapter isn't a disapointment. Oh, and there's some relationship developments in this one...sort of. Enjoy!

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were in their room, one watching as the other made invisible lines on the carpeted floor. When they had gotten home, they were planning on dragging Haruhi to their mother's private workroom where she keeps all her latest designs, but she had managed to slip away with the excuse of homework.

"Kaoru, I'm bored." Hikaru stated. His brother looked at him for a second before returning his eyes to the floor.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Kaoru responded in a monotonous voice.

"Find me some entertainment." The elder brother answered. A small smirk formed over Kaoru's face as he moved into a sitting position. Leaning his body against the bed, he leaned in closer to his brother.

"Well, I know a pretty little brunette who always seems to entertain you." Hikaru whipped his head around to his brother hearing this.

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, seeming a little angry and confused at the same time. Kaoru couldn't help but smile at the blush on his face.

"Nothing really." Kaoru answered nonchalantly, looking his brother over. He knew that Hikaru was either in denial or was too slow to realize his own feelings, even if they were little, for the girl only a few hallways over. Hikaru had never been good at recognizing his emotions and expressing himself. "Hey, Hikaru, I have an idea."

Hikaru looked at him again, interest in his eyes. "Why don't we ask Haruhi to be our date to the ball?" Kaoru gave off a small snicker at the blush on Hikaru's face.

"Well, I don't-" Hikaru was cut off by their door opening and a maid entering.

"Excuse me, young sirs, dinner is ready. I've already informed Mrs. Hitachiin, and Miss Fujioka." Giving a small bow she hurriedly exited the room. Not wasting any time Kaoru jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

"Kaoru, wait!" Hikaru yelled, untangling himself from the sheets and running after him. Kaoru was already a good distance ahead of him, and Haruhi had just turned the corner, coming out right in front of the younger Hitachiin.

"Haruhi, me and Hikaru would like to ask you to be our date to the ball." He gave her his most innocent and yet seductive smile, leaning against the wall in attempts to block her sight from seeing his brother, who was only a few doors down.

Haruhi looked in thought for a moment before answering. "No. If I go with you two, you'll most likely make me do something stupid and pointless and it'd be a waste of my time."

"Come on Harhiii. Pleeeaaaase?" He changed his face into a cute pout and tilted his head in her direction. She seemed unfazed as she just stared at him with a passive expression. "If you go I promise not to let Tono touch you for a week."

A hopeful smile came back to his face as she seemed to think this over. Just as she was about to answer, Hikaru caught up to them and tackled Kaoru to the ground. "Hikaru! Get off!" "No, not unless you promise not to-" But Hikaru was cut off again as Haruhi spoke.

"Ok, I'll go." She gave them a small, cute smile. "I'll go to the ball with the both of you." Hikaru stayed on the ground, shocked, as Kaoru stood up and ushered the oblivious girl to the dining room.

Dinner was half way over and Hikaru had returned to his normal state, which consisted of him and Kaoru draping themselves over Haruhi. She seemed relatively ok with it.

"I am so happy you three are going to the ball together! You are just too adorable." Mrs. Hitachiin cooed, gazing at them with a happy smile stitched on her face.

The only conversation that night had been about the ball and what they should all wear. Shoes, makeup, ties, jackets, and jewelry had all been covered. But, being true to themselves, the twins had changed their minds about Haruhi's dress at least ten times and still hadn't decided. At the moment, Kaoru and his mother were in a heated discussion about her hair.

"Hikaru." She addressed the boy whose arm was wrapped comfortably around her small waist. "I'm going to go to my room now."

"But Ha-ru-hi. I wanted to play dress up with my toy." He whined, pulling her closer and wrapping the other arm around her.

"No." Was her only reply. He gave a cute pout at this and looked away for a second before a smirk grew on his handsome face.

"Hey, Kaoru." The younger sibling looked over at hearing his name. "Doesn't Haruhi still have to pay the penalty for tricking us?"

A matching smirk took over his face at hearing this. "That's right. She does."

"A penalty? What are you talking abo-" Haruhi started as Hikaru released her and gave his brother a sad and hurt look.

"Making us believe she didn't speak Japanese. That wasn't a very nice thing of Haruhi to do." A small tear glistened in his eye.

"We studied all night so we could remember enough English to talk to her. She's such a cruel person." Kaoru's form leaned heavily against the table, making him look distraught with grief.

"And now, after all we've done to make her feel welcome, she won't even try on a few dresses to make the night perfect." Hikaru finished. Mrs. Hitachiin was holding back a laugh at her children's behavior while Haruhi looked unconvinced.

"That misunderstanding was your fault, and I don't like dresses. They're a pain to put on." She monotoned, giving them a blank look.

"Well, you know," Kaoru started, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"We could always put it on for you." Hikaru chimed in.

Giving off a small sigh, she looked at both their faces before replying. "Fine. But I'm putting them on myself." Smiling victoriously the two boys headed down a long hallway, dragging behind them a reluctant girl, and followed by their laughing mother.

Haruhi stepped out from behind the curtain to be greeted by three approving smiles. Finally, after hours of trying on dress after dress, they had found the perfect one. Conversation moved on to hair and makeup while Haruhi looked herself over in the mirror.

She liked the lavender dress. It was much more comfortable than the other, more fancy, dresses she had tried on earlier. A sigh of contempt escaped her lips as she turned back to her friends with tired eyes. Maybe now, she could get some much needed rest.

Excited voices and squeals could be heard through the door to the host club. It was the night of the ball and all the members and Haruhi were sitting in the room. Tamaki was being restrained from tackling the, as he put it his 'ray of sunshine in the Caribbean' by Kaoru who was trying to keep his end of the deal. Hunny was running excitedly in circles around the room while Mori watched, Kyouya was typing in his computer, and Hikaru was sitting beside Haruhi on the couch.

Kyouya clicked his laptop closed and stood, walking to the doors. "It's time to start."

The grand ball room was amazing. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and gold trimmed tiles lay on the smooth floor. Guests stood on the dance floor, talking amongst themselves. No one had noticed the host club at the top of the stairs, readying to make their entrance.

"Haruhi, I'll need you to stand at the bottom of the steps while we start the dance." Kyouya informed her. Hikaru quickly cut in, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"But, Haruhi is our date. We want her stand with us." He whined, nudging her head with his. The impassive girl only looked to all the people in the room below before speaking.

"I'll just wait down there." Removing herself from his grasp she walked down the stairs where she waited.

The hosts filed out, successfully grabbing the attention of all the occupants of the lower floor. They all looked amazing. The way the spot light hit them was perfect. Tamaki even sounded elegant as he announced the official beginning of the ball.

The dance was going as she had thought it to. Girls dance with the hosts, giggling lightly and chatting with them as they did. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy most of the time so they had very little time to pester her.

And while the other girls swooned over the handsome hosts or fancy decorations, Haruhi hovered around the food table, eager to try some rich delicacies. She had little to no interest in the fact that the center pieces matched the drapes or how the chandeliers were shipped in from Germany. Her focus for the moment, was on the platter of freshly made food that was being brought to the table by a server.

Hikaru had been dancing with different girls all night and he was sick of it. He had barely even talked to Haruhi. Only Kaoru had managed one dance with the girl. He could see her over by the food, happily stuffing her face. He slightly wondered how she managed to keep a figure like hers with an appetite like that.

"Oi, Hikaru. It's almost time. Why don't you go ask her to dance?" Kaoru asked as he whisked past with another customer. Falling into the same dance pattern as his brother Hikaru managed to get close enough to talk.

"Care to join me? We haven't been able to play with her all night." Smirking, both finished off their dances and quickly made their way to the table on the side of the dance hall.

The food was so good. She was happy that she had agreed to come. Missing this would have been devastating.

"Ha-ru-hi-chan." Chorused her two identical friends. Arms slipped around her waist and neck, clinging to her thin form. The sudden movement caused her to drop her food. "Dance with us." They sang out.

"No." She answered shortly, picking up another food item.

"Why?" Whined both boys, giving her a pouting face.

"Because you made me drop my food." She stated, shoving another piece between her glossed lips. "And I don't know how to dance." She admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll lead." Hikaru assured, tightening his hold on her waist. She glanced at him and then his brother before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. One dance and then I'm done." Both boys jumped in happiness and hugged her tighter. Hearing the music starting they dragged her to the dance floor.

Her mind, still focused on the food she had been dragged away from, missed the announcement made by Tamaki stating that the annual dance contest was beginning and the prize was a kiss from the host king himself.

Haruhi almost hated to admit it, but she was having fun. The twins were so coordinated with each other that she could dance with both, making smooth transitions between the two. Their style of dancing took up a lot of room and had drawn a lot of attention, but she didn't notice. Everything was just a blur to her anyways. The only things she ever really saw were the seemingly identical faces of her two dance partners.

They had dance for three songs in a row and she was getting tired. The music came to end and she let her head drop on Hikaru's shoulder, earning a blush from the boy.

"H-Haruhi?" He asked hesitantly. Kaoru came up to them looking a little worried.

"My feet hurt." She said, giving him a serious look. Smirking he picked her up off the ground, carrying her bridal style. "Hikaru, put me down." She said, sounding surprised.

"But Haruhi," He brought his face a little closer to hers before burying his face in her neck. "I just wanted to play with you." She could feel him smirk. She didn't even have to see it. Rolling her eyes she jumped out of his arms, accidentally jumping onto his foot.

Clutching his foot in pain, Hikaru fell over, gaining the attention of the people around them. Kaoru was at his side in a second.

"Hikaru. Are you ok?" He asked, running a hand over his brother's face.

"I'm ok. I was more worried about you. Where have you been?" He asked, taking his dominate roll. Haruhi sighed seeing them up to their usual antics. Turning away, she stepped off the dance floor and walked through a doorway, coming into an empty hallway.

The noise from the party died down as she walked further away. Turning a corner she caught sight of a familiar figure standing before a door. He appeared to be contemplating whether or not to go in.

"Suzushima-san. What are you doing here?" She asked. He jumped a little hearing her. Obviously he wasn't expecting anyone to be here.

"Oh. Fujioka-san, it's just you." He visually relaxed recognizing her. Then, seeing her staring at him expectantly, a blush crept onto his face. "Well, actually, I'm supposed to be meeting someone, but I'm not sure I want to." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

He handed her a pink paper that smelled rather strongly of some French perfume. Reading it over her eye twitched at the very Tamaki-like phrases. "Oh." Was all she could say to that.

"I was just going to tell her that I already had someone in my heart. But I've been standing here for the last ten minutes. I'm just no good when it comes to rejecting women. When I see them cry I just freeze up." He let out a sigh as she handed him back the note.

"Well, you can't just leave her in there all night. That's even worse." She stated. He flinched a little hearing this.

"You always know just what to say, don't you Fujioka-san?" He mused.

"I do?" She asked, obviously not catching on to the sarcasm in his voice.

"You look nice tonight." He complimented, trying to change the subject.

"It was too much work to look this nice." She replied coolly, still looking into his eyes.

"Your shoes are pretty." He tried again.

"They're hard to walk in." She countered.

"Your makeup looks very well done." He mentioned.

"I feel like a clown." Still, no luck for him. He didn't want to try again. She would probably just find some way to make his compliment, not so complimenting.

"I should probably go in now. She's been waiting for a while." He turned to open the door when Haruhi's small hand caught his arm, stopping him.

"You've got some food on your face." She pointed to his cheek. A slight blush came over him again as he moved to wipe it off.

"Thank you."

"Wait. It's still there. Hold on, I'll get it." She stepped a little closer to see in the dim light and brought a hand to his face. Just as she made contact with his skin, steps could be heard rounding the corner and coming to an abrupt halt.

Turning slightly, her hand still on the boy's cheek, she saw Kanada at the end of the hall, her eyes wide in shock, and an equally surprised Tamaki behind her. Kanda's head lowered as her shoulders shook.

"I see." Her voice was small but heard clearly in the empty hall. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Turning she took off down the hall. Only for a fleeting second could Haruhi see a stream of tears running down the other girl's cheek.

"Kanada-san, wait it's not-" But she was cut off by Tohru calling after her as he ran down the hall. Haruhi wondered for a second if maybe he hadn't seen her tears. He hadn't frozen, not even for a second. But maybe, she realized, he was tired of standing still.

She started to run after them both, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Tamaki gently shook his head, a small smile adorning his face. She understood what he meant and obeyed him as he beckoned her back to the ball room.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately jumped at her when she walked back in. They kept asking her where she had gone and why she had come back with Tono, but she just stood there, giving them a small glare for bothering her.

No more music played as Tamaki stepped up the carpeted stairs. The host club followed his lead and walked in the direction of the stairs. Hikaru and Kaoru dragged Haruhi along, and came to a stop at the base.

"Now I would like to announce the winner of our dance competition." He swept his arms out, giving a charming smile to everyone present. "Kyouya, the results." The mentioned boy handed the blonde an envelope that was quickly opened.

"The winner is," Tamaki was cut off as Hunny jumped on his head, looking down at the card.

"Haru-chan won. Hear that Takashi? Haru-chan won!" He beamed, happy with his discovery. Mori only nodded while removing the senior from the boys head. Regaining his composure, Tamaki read over the card.

"Fujioka Haruhi. Now it is time to claim your prize." He stated, a happy smile on his lips. He began to descend the stairs toward her.

Haruhi only looked at him curiously. She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he had mentioned a prize. Maybe it would be food.

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Tamaki came closer and closer to Haruhi. He noticed Hikaru stiffen beside him with each of the blonde's steps. Hikaru was standing closest to Haruhi, only a few steps above her, clearly observing what was taking place. Tamaki was only a step away when a thought occurred to the younger of the Hitachiin's. A small smirk took over his face as he thought to himself. Well…he did have a promise to keep after all.

Not even pausing to think, Kaoru put both hands behind his brother and shoved him hard, hoping to hit his target. The room went silent as Tamaki was pushed aside by the falling Hitachiin. Small gasps filled the air and eyes widened at the sight before them.

Hikaru and Haruhi both stood at the base of the stairs. Hikaru's hands were grasping Haruhi's arms in an attempt to balance himself. Her eyes were wide with shock but she didn't move. And both of their lips were pressed against the other, locked in the traditional host and designator kiss.

* * *

AN: So? What'd you think? like the ending? It took me a while to think of it. I was trying to go along with the manga/anime while still having my own story. i think it turned out pretty good. and i apologize for any spelling errors or parts that seem to repeat words a lot. My beta has been busy studying for her finals (shout out to BrightImpression). and of course...so have I...sort of. Well, anyway, I'll most likely update during winter break. don't forget to review. 


End file.
